


How to tame a ghoul and not die in the process

by Lambyrinth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon Summoning, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witches, ghouls are not humans, ghouls eats humans (more or less)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambyrinth/pseuds/Lambyrinth
Summary: Louison is a lousy witch and even though she managed to mess up all of her spells, she keeps on using them to try to make her life easier. Too bad she only makes her life increasingly worse. After all, what could go wrong trying to summon a demon? To mess up and summon a fire ghoul surely.





	1. The summoning

The rain was pouring outside, typical for a beautiful autumn day. The sky was dark, the wind was whistling through the windows of the office, making the work day even more annoying than it was already. 

The young woman was sitting at her desk, like a lot of other people in the open space, trying to make her computer work for once by kicking on the power tower mostly or trying to find the problems. It was vain. She was a graphic designer for a very small company but most of the time her work consisted in listening to the boss ranting, taking his employees for his therapists seemingly. 

The work was not interesting, the place was shabby in a shitty flat in an old building of the city, the coworkers were annoying, the paid was not even nice. But at least it was a work, she was there and she could stay, she could not ask for more now.

“Louison please, I would need you to go and buy something for me.” Here he was again, asking for the employees to do the groceries for him. The young woman rolled her eyes but she needed to be nice and good or she would never keep this place. And it was the only one she had for now. 

“Yes, of course. What is it?” She asked while looking up for the man, sitting lazily on his big chair and acting as if he was doing something.  
“Coffee.” 

“...Coffee? That’s it?” He looked shocked at her question as if coffee was not a reason good enough for her to get up and head to the store directly. “Yes, that’s it.” He insisted.

She sighed a long moment and tried her best not to roll her eyes. It was starting to get on her nerves and she had never been so compliant for this long. Resulting in her getting fired quite often until now.

She took her jacket and got out of the small office, climbed down the creaking wood stairs of the old building before getting outside. Cold, rain, wind, just for some coffee he could have take on his way home. Jerk.  
She went down to the store and bought a stock of coffee capsules, so he would not bother her for a little while, with her own money of course. 

  
As she went back to the building to go back to work, she met two of her coworkers sitting in front to smoke their cigarettes. They blocked her path and smiled to each other

“Hey sweety, I know that you’re being the boss’ favorite because you’re a woman but if you wanna suck some other dicks we’re there too.” And he laughed like an idiot, his friend accompanying him. Louison stood impassive and looked down on them.

“If you wanna go and buy his coffee all the time instead of me, go on and suck his dick as much as you want.” She rolled her eyes and pushed one of them with her foot. “Now if you excuse me.”  
She tried to pass through when one of the guy slapped her ass. She stopped, outraged and stared back at them. But she didn’t say a thing. For now.

_"Yeah go on, soon you’ll just won’t be able to even touch your dick, asshole."_

She slammed the coffee capsules boxes on the boss’ desk when she arrived back then headed to the small bathroom inside of the office. She let out a big sighed and clenched her fists after locking the door behind her. She needed to keep her calm. She would get revenge but she would not get fired this time. She took out a small notebook out of her bag and flipped the pages. Here she found something interesting that she could use.  
  
A spell.

Because eventually, Louison had some gift at least and she was a witch. Nothing really awesome, she just knew about her powers rather recently but she managed to learn some nice spells. And she had been really interested in black magic, realizing she was able to do that kind of things too. She had been taking a lot of notes to be able to performs those spells and she had some perfect ones against disgusting perv macho.

_"Hehe son of a bitch, your dick is going to itch to death each time you touch it, serves you right."_

She was almost rubbing her hands like an evil genius as she read back the spell. 

_"Ok focus now. Focus is the more important."_

And focus was far from being the easiest thing for her. More than clumsy, her brain had bad habit to wander off her skull quite often. But it would be all good, she was getting used to perform spells now.  
She took out a small bag of herbs from her bag too and some stones she kept in her hands, fingers clenched on it as she came out of the bathroom. She came back to her desk and waited a few minutes to see the two guys coming back from their smoking break. They passed through her with a smirk and sneer then she looked at them, clenching tight the stones and herbs in her hands, then she started to chant her spell.

_"This should do the trick…! "_

But as soon as she was finished, the trash can just behind took fire. She gasped and jumped. The other workers too.

“What happened!” “Fire! Quick! Is there an extinguisher?” Of course there was none. 

Everyone started to panic and Louison stood dumbfounded. "_Wait… What… did the spell go wrong again? I don’t understand… Oh wait it’s simply a small fire, I should be able to take care of it…"_

Once again she chanted her spell discretely but it only ended up with the fire growing stronger and the workers panicking even more.

“Where is the boss!” “He’s outside already!” “What… !” “Call the fire department for fuck’s sake it’s getting worst.”

In the end, they all had to head outside and the office was reduced to ashes, firemen did save the rest of the building though. All of the coworkers were standing outside, the boss came back no longer after and they were all of them standing in an awkward silence for several minutes before the boss dismissed them.

When Louison came home in her small flat later, she understood now that he fired everyone since there was no longer a place for work.

“I can’t believe it oh my gooood.” She jump on her bed and slammed her fists on her mattress while whining loudly. “It was just a little inoffensive spell, how did it turn into a fire!”

This was the whole problem with the young witch. She never got to learn properly and her focus was so lame that she _ always _ended to mess up her spells and it was not the only and first bad thing to happen to her. She was still keeping on trying to use all of those spells to make her life easier though, even if it was only making it harder. 

* * *

Some days later, Louison was sitting at her window, negative thoughts rushing through her brain while she was drinking a good glass of wine.

“I’m done. It’s over. We got fired before getting our pay and no welfare for us… My bank account is in the red. I need to find a job but nothing is working out.” She took a good gulp on her drink and brought her hand to her forehead dramatically. 

“And I have no more social life either, my life is over!... I wish… For a new job… No… For the Prince Charming. Lot of money… I don’t know. Something. Anything to take me out of this mess.

No work, no social life, barely a family. She was again in a bad shit, she would end up in the streets really soon. She pinched the bridge of her nose and came back to sit at her desk in her small room. She liked this apartment and really didn’t want to lose this place. She needed to think, to find a solution. She grabbed the books about black magic she had been collecting over the past few years and started to browse into them.

“Of course… ! Why didn’t I think about that sooner!” 

She clapped her hands and got up from her chair to start to gather all of the stuff that would be needed for her next plan. It took her at least several hours to make sure everything was on place the she could start the last step : drawing the summoning circle.

She would summon a demon. She would just have to draw the circle of the demon who could help her with work and it was good. It was just a drawing, she was able to do that correctly. 

Candles were placed, encens were burning, the good stones were chosen and the witch was finishing the selected circle to draw on the floor of her flat. Everything should be perfect now she just needed to chant the summoning spell inside of her book. 

She had never tried this yet before, black magic and other spells were something, summoning a demon would be another whole story and for now she was just thinking it would not certainly work. But she had to try to be sure and for now it was her only solution. 

She positioned herself inside of the circle and chanted the spell, slowly, clearly, and loud enough. The air around her was changing, turning, getting warmer. A deep sound and chiming could be heard and she felt the floor was trembling.

_"I hope the neighbors won’t mind."_

The candles were suddenly blown out and the whole room turned so dark the young woman could not see her own hand in front of her. 

Then something splitted the air in front of her into two and a portal was formed on a black hole. A figure appeared out of this portal, the air around it went even hotter and the portal disappeared, leaving the glowing figure in the middle of the circle. The room became clear again and the witch was standing dumbfounded facing the summoned creature.

This was real, it happened for real. This sounded so impossible and yet. It happened. Right before her eyes.This was a demon standing right before her eyes.

Well at least she thought. How was she supposed to know?

“Oh yes uh… State your full name, demon…!” She needed to be sure it was the one she called.

The creature before him blinked. His skin was dark gray but he looked mostly like a human. Except for the fangs, the pointed ears, the claws and the tail. He was wearing a metal mask, hiding most of his face and was wearing a nice costume. He looked rather small and frail for a demon. She could even say he was skinny. He looked up to her, as dumbfounded as she was first and stared with his golden bright eyes. She swallowed her saliva, feeling something was off. It was a demon for fuck’s sake what did she just do.

“... Demon?” He finally asked. “Did you just… Summoned me? Like a demon?”

She nodded, keeping her eyes on him, still wondering if everything was real right now.

“You silly little girl just… summoned me? I was… I was at the church.” 

He brought his hands to his face, he looked like his head was in pain then he clenched his fits. “What … the hell… How is it possible.” He mumbled. “I am no demon, stupid woman. I am a ghoul, I’ve already been summoned from Hell by someone else!” He started to yell.

“A… Ghoul?” She tilted her head and opened her book to browse through it, looking to know what it could be exactly.

The _ Ghoul _ got angry and came closer to her, his eyes glowing with hunger and wrath. “It means I’m a demon with an earthling shell so I can serve my master. I already have a master. There is no way you could have summoned me.” 

Now he was only centimeters away from her.

Louison hid half of her face behind the book, looking up to him. He was small but he was still taller than her. “I’m… Sorry?” 

He growled loudly and took another step closer to her. She backed off and gulped. “Do you have at least anything to feed me in exchange?”

_"What the fuck is he talking about."_

She looked around her and stared at her fridge. “I uh… There are some little leftovers on my fridge if you want.” She answered with a small voice.

“I’m going to eat you, little bitch.”


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took this much time to come, had so many things to do before being able to take care of it, but here it is and I hope you'll like it! Once again my english is not perfect, feel free to correct me please and to comment... ! ♥

Louison took a step back, then one another, then she made a considerable distance between her and the “demon” she just summoned as his last sentence totally sounded like a threat.  
“Hey ! H-Hey!” She tried to calm him down, holding her hands in front of her. “Look, I’m the one who summoned you, you should be listening to me and to what I have to ask you…!”

The ghoul gawked at her for a long moment before clicking his tongue. “Silly human did you forget you have to give out a soul in exchange?” He said, annoyed and crossed his arms.

Of course most humans trying to summon a demon would have to exchange their own soul to get what they want from them. But Louison was a witch, she could bring another soul to be able to make pacts with demons.  
“I uh… You can take my boss if you want…!” Of course she totally forgot about that. And she would have to bring him to the demon for this to work.

“And I have to get it myself? Anyway I can’t care less about souls, I want blood and meat.” He let out a growl out of his chest and walk towards the girl, his eyes gleaming with a golden glow.

The witch finally stepped away and hid behind the sofa, only the higher half of her face was peeking out. “I have some meat left on the fridge…?” She proposed with a small voice.

She heard him growl loud and took that he was not really interested in that kind of meat. She hid a little bit behind the sofa and tried to think fast. How did she put herself in this situation again? Oh yeah, that was actually obvious that it would end this way, why was she always thinking things could be different. She heard a loud noise then and turned around to see the sofa fly across the room. She squeaked and moved away from his reach.  
“Wait! Wait!” She ran to the other corner of the small apartment while he glared at her. “Let’s find a compromise… uh… Let’s eat some nice cake instead? I’ll invite you to the restaurant! Wait I have no more money…”  
  
The time she was wasting trying to figure out a solution and he was already just in front of her, ready to grab her throat and slice it with his claws. She pushed him and avoid his hand before dashing to the main door of her flat. Luckily she still had her keys in the pocket of her jacket and quickly closed the door. She heard the ghoul inside bumping on the door, harder and harder. She waited no more before running through the corridor and took the stairs. Her foot didn’t even reached the first step downward than she heard her door breaking and the ghoul stepping outside.  
She felt her heart missing a beat and almost trying to come through her throat as she was running through the steps of the stairs. She had absolutely no idea of how she’ll get away from this and panic rushed through her spine and every members.

_ Oh my god, think, think, do something, find something, Hurry, hurry! _

Before anything came to her mind, something knocked her back and she fell forward on the stairs, rolling on several steps before hitting the ground and the wall. “Aouch, Ouch…” 

No time for her hazy brain to wake up and she was grabbed by her collar and lifted from the ground. Her head hit the wall behind and she whimpered from the pain, then her eyes could finally focus and see the masked demon in front of her.

“No running.” He commanded with a growl, pinning her to the wall. When she felt her body being lifted from the ground even though the demon was as thin as a twig, she started to finally realize the situation she was in. She gasped and her throat was burning and it was impossible for her to swallow back her saliva. 

“P-Put me down…!” She stuttered, trying not to look into his eyes, her legs failing at struggling.

He stared at her now frightened face. It was delectable, sweet, he could watch the fear on her eyes for a long while and never get bored. How he had missed preying on humans since he had been summoned as a ghoul. Now he could just enjoy to take care of this one unfortunate and stupid witch. But his hunger was growing since he’d been just summoned and he would not certainly take his time to enjoy the meal. 

He got out of his thought when a sudden pain reached his knee and he had to let go of the young woman to not lose his balance. He was about to growl when she threw something at him, some kind of powder with herbal scent and it burned his nose through his mask.

“Little bitch!” He yelled but couldn’t see for a while where she just went.

Louison took this opportunity to let her legs guide her as far as she could go, adrenaline filling her body to be able to actually move despite her trembling members. But the problem was she had nowhere to hide here and if she tried to take the stairs again he would just catch her back. She took the occasion he was not looking to hide somewhere in the corridor of this stair. She threw herself in a hidden corner and just hoped he would go for the stairs while she was trying to remember a useful spell she would not mess up.

The fire ghoul was wiping his eyes with rage and reached under his mask to help, it took him a small moment for his sight to not be blurry anymore. He growled when he finally could look around him and snarled. 

“Stupid girl, I can smell your fear from here.” He said with a hungry low voice.

He came closer to the hiding place of the witch, taking each step slowly because he knew his prey could not escape again, she was actually so scared she should be trembling, crying and pleading for whatever god she could have. He was about to drag her out of her hiding spot when someone crashed his flat door against the wall by opening it and yelled.  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE YOU BITCH WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE LESS LOUD”

Louison recognized her downstair neighbor, he was always complaining against her because she was kind of ruining her apartment rather often, doing noise and such stuff but he was basically an asshole always threatening her in any ways possible to make her kicked out of there. This fucker would never help her for sure even if she was crying and begging to be saved.  
But she didn’t expect the ghoul to turn toward the man, he looked super angry, his eyes were glowing so bright they were like flames flickering in the night. He looked more like a wild animal than anything human at this moment.  
“Get… Get the fuck out of there!” She yelled to the neighbor as this one was turning towards them.

The man frowned and was clearly angry at her command, he was even about to yell back at her but he got no time to do that. The demon pounced on the man faster than light and unleashed his claws on his throat. Blood spilled on the walls and floor and the neighbor fell on his knees before lying there, bleeding out then dead.  
The ghoul’s mask was splattered with the red liquid and he leaned on the dead body before reaping out the flesh to have a taste on the blood.  
  
Louison blinked a long time, her voice died up on her throat, she could have puked certainly if she had eaten just before. She had a hard time believing what she just witnessed was true but as soon as the blood smell was attacking her nose and the sound of the demon feasting on the fresh blood spilling out from the man throat… Her knees gave up as well as her whole body and she blacked out.

* * *

The witch woke up later, outside the moon was shining bright in the night so she might have slept all the evening. 

Wait.

She slept.

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, looking around and panting. Nothing. Only the peaceful sound of her apartment. Everything was just a dream and she certainly failed her summoning and passed out. That was what happened.  
No, wait. Something was off. The door was off, broken, barely repaired and laying against the doorframe. She blinked again, her brain having a hard time again accepting what happened just before if it really happened. Then she felt some warm weight on her legs and turned her head to see the demon laying on his belly over her legs, watching her as if she was some nice attraction.  
She yelled.  
Well, she was about to but he covered her mouth with his hands and made her fall backward to tower her, staring down at her with his bright golden eyes.  
_ Gosh, god no, he ate this guy. He killed him and ate him and drank his blood. He’s a demon of course but …. I’m so dead. _  
  
She started to hiccup and sob, not able to bottle up her fear anymore and she was no regretting all of her poor choices in life.  
“Relax summoner, I’m all fed now so I won’t eat you.” The ghoul simply said, taking his hand off of her mouth and brushing her hair with his thin fingers. Then he started to purr loudly against her and leaned his head against her stomach. “I’ll just use some comfy pillow for a nice nap now.” He whispered and snuggled up against her a bit more.

_No way. This is not better. Not at all._


	3. The cohabitation

The fire ghoul has been there the whole day now and finally let go of the young witch after his nap. She didn’t dare to move and kept trying to think about something to get out of this shitty situation. Then he had been rummaging her fridge for _ normal _ food before crashing on her sofa and stuck his face to the television. He was watching the screen with big eyes, his tail wagging behind him at every images. He looked pretty much like a cat discovering that stuff. But Louison didn’t want to find any of this cute. She was still sitting on the far end of her bed, hugging a pillow between her and her knees as for protection. But the ghoul was not doing a thing, he was just… eating her chips and looking at the TV.

“Did you never see a television ?” She finally asked an snorted, almost annoyed.

The demon turned his face to her and frowned, she was clearly bothering his fun and she looked away and bit her lips. Better not annoy him too much.  
This couldn’t be. Was he going to stay here ? For real ? Why would he ? It was clearly a mistake, he was free to go now.  
“Why don’t you leave now ? I’m sorry I messed up, you can go back from where you’re from… !” Even if she had tried to sound aggressive, she couldn’t have done it better.

He turned back again to her and jumped so fast she had no time to move from an inch. He was already on her and pinned her against the picture window near her bed.  
“You want me gone so soon when you went to so much trouble to have me there ?” He asked and purred against her shoulder. “Now that I’ve been fed… I’m all yours, what is it that you want ?” He whispered and let his tongue brush the skin of her collarbone.

She gasped, his closeness again felt too hot and scary, the hair on the back of her neck was standing up. She pushed him off by reflex and kicked his gut. “Go away !”She yelled as he fell down on the ground. He growled and she tried her best to focus on a spell she could use to keep him away from her. She reached out for the drawer of her nightstand to get some salt but the ghoul grabbed her wrist first.

“Ok, no touchy. I’m sad though.” He tilted his head as if he was acting innocent but his claws were digging inside of her skin. She squeaked out of pain and looked at him.

“I… I have nothing to ask _ you” S _he cried out. “I wanted a demon to help me find a new job quick… !” She tried to get her arm back but once again he was way to strong and didn’t move an inch.

“A … Work ? Why would you ask for this little witch ? You have powers, ask for more… !” He really was confused, he knew by now that humans were greedy or he would not be kind of a _ slave _already. The clergy was greedy but every humans were, they all ask for more and more, and always end up losing their souls to the demons.

She gulped, yes, witches could easily deal with demons because their powers allowed them too and they were generally considered as allies to demons as long as they sweared it to the _ dark lord _ and promised to help him. Louison never really thought all of this were real but the more it went and the more all of this was… proved.

“I just want a new job. I tried to summon the good demon for that but I fucked up. Now I have no time, I’ll have to find it myself…” But it was not an easy task.

He kept holding her wrist but loosened up his grip a little, still staring at her. "Ask for money directly." He still could not understand why she would bother with a _ job. _Humans were such a mystery.

“I don’t want to just have things easily. It’s just that I’m hitting a dead end and I wanted a little push…” If she was really honest, she would need a little push for everything actually but that was more complicated than that. She didn’t even know what she would need to ask for. “I don’t…. need anything else.” She tried to sit up even if he was still holding her.

She was lying, she definitely needed things. He could somehow feel it. Then he turned to the door, it was still broken and out of its hinges.

“Then fix this if you want to do something.” She frowned while looking at the poor door.

“I can’t do anything of that.” He simply said as he let her go and went back to lay on the small sofa. “I’m a ghoul, I’m technically already bound to a master and in a human shell. Can’t help doing that… stuff.” He pointed at the door and took his ease on the couch.

Louison stood silent for a while then blinked at him. “Then why are you asking ! You can get out !”

“No way ! You still summoned me, so I’ll stay around.” The fire ghoul stared at the ceiling. He was super angry at first and he took some time to think about the situation. He kind of didn’t hate working within the clergy, he was well fed with sacrifices and devoted people but life was getting boring. Now he had the opportunity to get some changes and he should definitely take it while he could. Surely the others would come there to take him back at some point but for now he was able to do whatever he wanted. This witch looked clueless and way too weak to be able to command him around. It was his best luck. “Until you find something that is.”

She stared at him, still in disbelief of everything that happened. Everything hit her suddenly and her head started to hurt.

_A demon in my house… What the… As if I didn’t have enough problem and… the fuckin neighbor fuckin died holy shit what am I going to do…And I still don’t have a job and the bills are coming soon..._ She felt her palms going sweaty and her hands trembling before rubbing her temples. Why did she keep making her life more complicated by doing shit all the time, what will even be her next mistake. She needed to be careful since of course she would make bad choices all the time.

The ghoul growled and glanced at her. “If you worry about the man outside, I took care of everything.”  
  
Great, he was used to it, how could she know she wouldn’t be the next?

After a while when he kept stuck in front of the TV, watching again another horror movie, she found the strength to get on her feet and headed towards her computer. Everything was weird, everything was going wrong, everything was against her, but she had to find a job quickly or find a way to make money. After hours of scrolling through shitty job offers, sending some mails and finally focusing way more on the movies on the TV than her own screen… she gave up. For now. She turned to get to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. Then she looked back at the ghoul. He was still laying on the couch, entertained by the movies, his tail wagging in excitation - Or maybe was it something else she had no idea of how those guys worked - pretty much calm for now still. He said he came from another master, she wondered deeply where it was, surely he didn’t have access to the TV like that.   
She finally decided to join him and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. He stared at her and tilted his head, wondering certainly why she would be nice suddenly.   
“Careful it’s h-”   
  
No time to warn him he gulped on the hot chocolate so fast the mug was already empty. She stared in disbelief. Of course he had something like… fire property. She wanted to know more and ask many questions but it was better not to pry too much. Maybe by the next day he’ll get bored and will get out of there. Maybe. 

“I’m going to sleep.” She simply said, she needed to just get to another day. She was way too tired to deal with any of this anymore, and she just hoped this guy would stop eating whatever he found on her fridge because she had near to no money for the next groceries. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got on her pajamas. Now she was feeling uncomfortable as hell because he was there on her small apartment and wouldn’t leave, her privacy was existing no more.

She went back discretely to her bed while he was still watching TV and buried herself under her sheets. She was not sure she would be able to sleep with the sound of the movie plus the fact he was there. Still she was tired and her brain softly calmed down.

But suddenly, she felt the warmth again, it was on her back and it felt strangely good as it was freezing at night now. After a moment lost in haziness, she finally realized and jumped.   
“What the fuck are you doing!” She yelled at the fire ghoul.

  
He blinked and looked up lazily. “What? Sleeping?” He asked with a purr.   
  
“Not here dude.” She snorted and tried to push him out of her bed. But he didn’t move and even got closer.   
  
“You’re kidding right? Your room is freezing, I need heat.” He got closer again, snuggling against her back. “You’re rather cold though… Not really nice.”   
  
The young witch’s blood started to boil, upset by his comment and she finally kicked him as hard as she could. “Get out of there then!” She yelled and he was thrown out of the bed.   
  
The ghoul growled and his claws gripped on the bed’s sheets, he was about to yank her out of there so hard she would sleep for days.   
No, he calmed down. He needed to behave even just a bit so she would trust him and he could get lot of things from her. “Fine darling, I’ll sleep on the sofa.” He said while getting up. “But you’ll change your mind really fast.” He purred and settled down on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. The girl was cold now but she would absolutely want him to warm her up in any way possible soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my dudes again for reading! Don't hesitate to comment please, I hope you'll love what will be coming next ♥


	4. Making Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, lot of things happened, the Ritual and holidays, lot of arts... I hope you'll like this chapter, I hope I'll be faster next, got a lot to tell !

Louison had left her place for the day, she made sure the door was at least looking like it was close. Anyway the fire demon assured that he would stay at home since having access freely to the television and video games was a blast for him. She was not sure she should be believing him but she didn’t want to stay locked there with a demon for too long. And, she needed a drink. None of her friends would believe her but who would? She never told about her powers to anyone, she already felt like a freak she didn’t want to try it more.  
They met in a bar and the weather was terrible, rain, wind, cold, she felt almost regretting her apartment, it was cold but at least it was not wet. 

“Sooo Louison, you’ve found another job or what? That’s so shitty what happened.” Asked one of her friend, sipping on his beer.

“Yeah don’t tell me…” She gulped nervously. “And nah, I didn’t find a thing yet… I think the worst is that I thought I finally got used to that job even if I didn’t like it that much and now I need to do this all over again.” She sighed and took a sip at her beer too.

“That’s life.” Simply answered the other friend.  
And this was how it was, still cold. Very cold. It’d been like this for a while now and warming up with the others felt like something impossible with time. Because others were cold too. She thought she could find some support and a way out of her impossible situation but she could not even manage to say anything anymore about herself. They just chatted for a moment.

In the apartment, the fire ghoul was still lying on the sofa, casually watching a show on TV and almost falling asleep. He felt just peaceful now and wanted to make the best of his little time away from the church. He could just eat whatever was on the fridge and enjoyed movies, shows and video games, what he always wanted while watching humans doing this. He surprised himself purring while he snuggled happily on the sofa, surrounded by blankets and pillows. This was what he deserved. He’s been working so good for the church, hunting a lot of souls and bringing new followers and never got to enjoy such a luxury. Why would this idiot human was complaining about her life, she herself was not able to say what she wanted.

His peace was suddenly broken though when he heard some noise from outside, he straightened up, his ears perking up and his tails wagging in anticipation. Finally he calmed down once he sniffed the air and sit back lazingly in the sofa.  
From the broken door, a figure looking exactly the same as the demon appeared. Except he was way beefier and bigger. 

“Wow, that was fast big boy.” Said the smaller one, taking hold of the remote control to change what he was watching. “I didn’t expect to be found this fast, quite effective uh?”

He shrugged, carelessly. The other walked in the room and looked around before sitting next the other.

“Well, I didn’t think that you would be having a good time actually. Looks like… fun.” A silent grew between the two when the newcomer finally spoke again.

“Ok how the hell did you got there? What happened?” He threw his hands in the air, truly lost with the situation.

“Believe it or not… I’ve been summoned by a witch. Sort of. So I’m staying here it seems.” He said proudly with a smile on his face under his mask.

“You tell me you can’t go back to the church? The clergy is annoyed of your loss you know so they sent me to look for you.” The other one frowned, really wondering why such a proud demon as himself was ok with being locked here by a … witch? “A witch, really? Why would she even summon a ghoul? How is this even possible? What did she ask of you?”

The skinny ghoul kept his eyes on the tv and shrugged again before shaking his head. “Eh. I don’t know. Nothing. She made a mistake and here I am having free food and this super stuff, look at all the video games.” He was excited like a kid and his tail started wagging, whiping the couch. “And I ate her neighbor but it’s ok I took care of it.” 

“You did what?!”  
The bigger ghoul got up and took his friend by the shoulder, lifting him from the ground.

“Hey! It’s the deal you know it ! Looks like witches can just summon us and order us around as long as we’re fed. I had no idea. But she doesn’t want anything so I’m just sitting here. Now could you move aside, I was watching this.” He pointed the tv and the stupid show running. “Humans are wonderful, you know, right?”

The big ghoul sighed, put the smaller one back on the sofa and sat again after that, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Why was it always the same with that guy.  
“Relax big dude, you should take some time to enjoy too, check the fridge and come play a game with me before the witch comes back home. She’s brooding like a teen so we’re having good time.” 

With those words, it took a little time to the bigger ghoul but he finally decided to check on the kitchen. He growled a while, seeing how unhealthy the food was but prepared something anyway and joined his friend.

* * *

Louison was coming back home taking the subway. Lazily leaning on her chair, her skull hitting the glass at every bump and she didn’t give a shit. She needed to change her plans, she needed a job, she would have to find something shitty for the time being she could live with her savings. Again. Everything was repeating again and she was stuck in it’s impossible boring circle and was never getting out of it. This would be her life, forever.

She almost slapped her face but remember there were people around her. _ Goddamit, I’m an idiot, what the hell did I do with my stupid life. Should I… Should I ask something from this demon? What though… Money? No way. _

She was in the worst shit but she couldn’t accept to beg for money. Anyone. Neither families, or friends, even less a demon. Though she did summon one to help her and now she was not able to ask anything. No actually, from the beginning she was absolutely sure it was not going to work so she never ever imagined it would and how she would have to deal with that now. She sighed loudly and rubbed her face with her hands. 

She finally arrived at her station and walked back home, she really wanted to hide herself in her blanket and sleep forever.  
Her hand rested on the handle of her door before she remembered the shit was broken and she would just make the door fall by pushing it. She sighed again and rolled her eyes before pushing the door on the side to go inside. She put her bag and her coat aside before looking around. And yelled.  
“What the fuck dude! Did you just have a party or what!” 

Leftover food was everywhere, all of her video games were spreaded on the floor, the kitchen was a damn mess and the ghoul was chilling in her bed, almost snoring and not caring at all that she was there.

“Get the fuck out of here! Now!” She screamed again and yanked at her bed sheets to make him get away from the bed. This was too much, she was already deeply annoyed and this guy was still here. She needed to find something to ask or he would stay here forever, was that how it worked?

She heard a hiss coming from the demon and after just a moment she was on the ground and he was bearing his teeth just inches from her face. She forgot how to breathe for a brief moment and squeaked. Once again the demon was staring down at her with his bright golden eyes and she couldn’t help but stare back.

“Don’t forget that you may be my summoner but I can rip you apart, this won’t be a problem.” 

She felt his hot breath on her neck and finally closed her eyes, not willing to face him while being in this situation. But suddenly he looked like he calmed down and sighed before displaying a smile on his face. “Good girl, never wake me up, you got that?”  
He patted her head and got back up on his fit before stretching his thin members.

Louison wanted to kill him deep inside but sadly she knew her spells would fail with no doubt and that, for now, she couldn’t do anything against him. She sat up and looked around before feeling resigned. “Alright. Give me money then.” 

The ghouls rose his brows under his mask and turned to her, rather surprise. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t try to ask this kind of stuff since she looked quite sincere last time. _ Shit, I guess I went a little bit too far already. _He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Can’t do.”

“I beg your pardon?” She asked in disbelief and got up to stand behind him.

“You heard me, money, fame, blabla, I can’t do that stuff I’m just a ghoul. I told you.” He shrugged and threw his arms. Too bad, he really wanted to play more games.  
  
She blinked at him. “You’re a liar! You told me I could ask something that’s why you were staying for fuck’s sake!” She frowned but didn’t make a move, she didn’t want to die.

The ghoul rolled his eyes, he should just eat her and stay here for a while but he couldn’t get any money by himself. Well, it looked like she couldn’t either though. But he still wanted to stay far from the church for a little more time now. “I caaan do things. I can uh… Eat or destroy your enemies.” Seeing the girl’s face, he thought he needed to find something else. “I can give you pleasure too.” He tilted his head and took a step toward her.

She backed off at the same time. “I don’t need this. Just leave.” So now, even this last resort was vain and she would have to bear with a demon in her doorless flat just because he wanted to stay. _ You deserve this, you played with fire and here it is… _

A tear ran down her cheek and she bit her lip, she wanted to smack his face but she wanted to smack hers too, she was so mad at herself, she was feeling so useless. She had those powers and they were only putting her in this kind of shit.

The ghoul tilted his head once again to the other side this time. “Why the crying now? I’m good, very good indeed, I swear.” He was almost upset at her reaction. He had a hard time understanding humans but he was pretty sure they would use that kind of thing pretty often to fix their mood and problems. This one was making everything too complicated.

She didn’t answer him and sat on her bed before leaning down and stared at the ceiling. She was lonely, she had no one to talk to and no one who would know nor understand her problems. It’s been like this since forever and she thought she was getting used to it and that she would live her life this way. But maybe she was wrong.  
She sighed a long moment and brought her hands to her face while sniffling. She felt the demon sat by her side and started purring without saying a word. _ Why are demons purring… I’m pretty sure this means cats are demons. _

She chuckled all alone and finally turned her head to the ghoul. As always he tilted his head, looking like a puppy not really understanding any of her actions, this was actually fun to watch. “Can we play together? Like… video games.” She asked with a small voice.

The ghoul’s ears perked up and his whole stature changed, looking suddenly excited. “Yes! Yes!” He really sounded like he enjoyed this. Maybe at least she would get to use his presence here a little bit and feel less … lonely. She’ll have to get her new job tomorrow, certainly retail or waitress job, this was the only easy and fast solutions she would have. But for now, she needed to just not care about her shitty future.  
  
“What’s your name by the way?” She finally asked while they got on the sofa.  
  
“Name? I got no name. Not that I remember.” He answered simply as if it was normal.  
  
_ Remember? _ Louison didn’t want to insist on this point. “Really? How come? That’s not convenient. Find something that I could call you.”  
  
He thought for a moment. “You can just call me “ghoul” I’m used to that.”  
  
No, that was not a nice name.


	5. The new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louison finally got a new job but how will this end this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit long but I hope you like it ! Please don't hesitate to comment and tell me if you like it or if you have any criticize ! Thank you again !

First day of work and it was already a bore. She knew working as a store clerk in a supermarket was going to be boring but she had no idea how much. Who cares, she needed a job and money, she wouldn’t spit on this opportunity when she found something so quickly. She tried to just mind her own business, discreetly listening to music and learn the moves to become used to it and it would go fast.  _ Fast. _

_ For fuck’s sake this day is neverending. _ She sighed as she brought more products on a shelf. At the same time, a woman bumped into her and the girl dropped some of the boxes she was holding.

“I’m sorry.” The witch said to the woman and crouched down to pick up the boxes.

“Can’t you be careful, geez.” The woman pestered and almost stepped on the products as Louison was trying to get them.

The young woman sighed and gritted her teeth.  _ Stay calm. Bitch if I curse you I’m sure I’m going to make something blowing to your face by accident.  _

No way she was going to use magic for anything here anyway. No. Way. It brought her only annoyance and problems and she could not permit that.   
She picked up all of the products and put them on the shelf, being as careful as she could, trying to do a good job at least and finding any fun in something that was absolutely not fun at all. Once she was over with a section, she dusted her hands together, almost proud. But looked at the time.  _ Oh god, still more hours to go. _

She did her best to find motivation to continue but when she looked up to another shelf, she noticed something. Not far from there, in another section.    
He was there.

_ Oh come on. _

The fire ghoul was standing there, with his demon figure, mask, grey skin and tail, watching with deep interest the boxes of ready to go food before opening them right there and gulping down the content of the box. Then dropping the empty container on the floor of course.

“Hey you ! What the fuck!” She tried to whisper loud enough for him to hear but for no one else to care. “What the hell are you doing here!” 

His eyes darted in her direction and he stared at her for a second before licking the remaining food on his fingers, his tongue nastily wrapping his fingers on purpose. Louison blinked and flinched, what was that, how was she supposed to react to this? He took the occasion that the girl was totally dumbfounded to run away, not without dropping stuff on the ground and doing a big mess.    
“Oh my god, stop that!” The witch yelled and ran after him, but stopped to put back the products on the shelves. 

She ran to the central area and looked around. Too bad, she lost him.    
There were rather lot of people already wandering through the alleys of the supermarket, no one seemed very surprised of anything though a demon man wearing a mask was running around here. How come?  _ Why the fuck is he here!  _ She had no idea if she should continue to look for him, she’d better go back to work or she would get in trouble for sure. She made her way back to the carrier she abandoned earlier to discover that it was gone.  _ Great. _

Once again she looked around, kind of desperate and wondering if she had not cursed herself this time for this to happen to her. She poked her head out of an alley and heard noise and people complaining and scolding.   
Suddenly she noticed her carrier sliding all the water bottles alley, of course not without making a mess, and with a fire ghoul riding it and having the fun of his time. 

“Hey ! HEY! Stop this!” She yelled but the thing was going to fast and she had to run after it. The demon looked back and stuck his tongue out like a kid, what was his problem? “Come back here you idiot, give this back!” She had to scream for real now even if the whole supermarket now knew there was some trouble happening. She almost caught him up and tried to grab his tail to pull him backward. Just the simple contact of her hand on his tail sent bolts through his body. He suddenly jumped from the carrier and leashed on the girl with a growl.    
Louison was surprised of his reaction and flinched before getting knocked down by the angry ghoul. Her head hit the ground and she thought she was going to pass out for a second before he straddled her with his legs and cupped her face with his hands. She gulped and blinked but didn’t lose her shit. “What… What are you doing ! Why are you here…!” She screamed and awkwardly looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one seemed to care, they just gave her weird looks and went back to their business.   
  
The ghoul tilted his head and pinched her cheeks. “I’m hungry. There’s no more stuff at home So I followed you..” He simply said and licked his lips. “I like human food, I want more.” His tail wagged behind him like an excited puppy.   
  
“Y-you can’t do that! How can you go out like this, people are going to freak out seeing you there… ! And why are you causing a mess you… you dumb fuckin idiot!” She tried to struggle and got out of his grip, he sat back on his butt while she put back her clothes in place and dusted herself. 

“They can’t see me. More like they don’t pay attention.” He explained and looked around for his new targets. Once he noticed the nice shelf full of chips bags, he got up fast and sprinted to there.

“How the… Hey ! Come back! I told you you can’t do that!” No one could see him but he was definitely doing a mess around him and on the aisle she was working,  _ she  _ was going to get the blame for all of this. Once again she had to run to try to get him, bumping into people and apologizing but then she didn’t really see where she was stepping and slipped on a plastic bag of chips. 

She fell on the ground, this time on her butt and squeaked.  _ Goodbye tailbone, I just heard you burst into pieces. _

She had to stay a little moment like this, no one really caring about what she was doing and of course she lost the demon. She got up very difficultly and tried hard to get the bags away from there. She didn’t hear anything anymore, nothing suspicious. She should just get back to her business, even if he was setting the place on fire she was just looking like she was causing all of this stuff right now. She got back to her carrier to put back some stuff and hoped none of the managers saw any of this and that no one would complain. The stress of this was rising inside of her chest. 

No, she really needed to find him back, she thought about what he did to her neighbor, what if he was hungry of something else actually.  _ Shit. _

She ran back to the main alley to look for where he could be, hoping that she would not find a bloodbath or a whole new meat display in the middle. Surprisingly, there were nothing. Nothing to be seen, nowhere. Maybe he went back home then or was doing his groceries like a normal person, as much as he could ever be. 

“Looking for me?” She heard the voice just behind her ear and jumped, her heart almost stopping as she did so. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to a shelf where no one was before pinning her against it.

“Wh-What now?” She asked, looking around to be sure no one was seeing. “What are you doing?!” She panicked at his strength again.

“I told you I’m hungry, let me do what I want little girl. Don’t try to …”

He got no time to finish his sentence that she shook her fist in which she was holding some stone. She casted her spell as fast as she could so he would not stop her. But nothing happened. The ghoul scoffed and she bit the inside of her cheek.

“That was pathetic.” He said while sneering but then look behind him. A small fire was starting on the cardboard boxes displayed on the shelf. “Well, this is not me.”    
  
Louison stared at the fire for a good moment before realizing she failed her spell again and that the fire was spreading rather fast. “Oh fuck!” She pushed the ghoul away and of course he seized the opportunity to run away.    
The witch was in panic in front of the fire and tried her best to extinguish it. “Shit shit shit! Fire! Fire!” She yelled but actually wish no one would know about this. She pushed the boxes on the ground to step on it but it was useless. She was about to think about another spell to cast but thought about it again before deciding this would be the worst move to make given the result of this one.

* * *

After this long day was over and that she, with a miracle, managed to get out of this without being fired, she went home, tired and hungry. She sighed again seeing the door was still in this ridiculous state and enter the apartment. With no real surprise, it was a mess. The ghoul was still laying down in the sofa, spreading chips crumbles everywhere while his tail was wagging happily as he was watching a cartoon.

_ Glad someone is at least having a good time. _

She was too tired and annoyed to say anything, the lack of privacy and peace would make her just go crazy but he looked like he really didn’t want to leave and there was absolutely nothing she could do to get rid of him. Or so she thought at first.

“Why the hell did you come to the supermarket and did this?” She finally asked when she dropped herself on the bed, hiding her tired eyes from the light with the palms of her hands.

“I was hungry I said.” He answered, his eyes never leaving the television.

“Couldn’t you just wait or… I don’t know… Do that normally, what the hell is wrong with you? If I lose this job again we won’t have anything to eat!” She managed to get her voice loud enough.

“I didn’t know.” He said after a head tilt and a silence.

“You… Didn’t know?” She finally sat up and stared at him. “You don’t know how humans live then? Don’t kid me, I’m pretty sure you did this on purpose.”    
But he didn’t answer after looking like he was trying to find an answer. That was weird, he usually was snappy or violent if he was upset. “What’s wrong?”    
  
“I’m a demon you know it. I’m usually locked at the church.” His voice was a little bit softer than usual.

_ The church. What do they do with demons there?  _ “Do you want to talk about it?” But he didn’t answer once again. He had no name, he was a demon in a church and he was looking very happy to watch cartoons and to eat junk food. At the same time he was eating humans and being a threatening walking hazard. 

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the sofa before sneering. “You want me to open up to you little witch? This is so cute.” He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and fingers full of chips crumbles. 

“No, you’re disgusting.” She cringed and rolled back on the bed. Soon after he was kneeling on top of her and she flinched, she was still not used of his weird actions. “B-Back off! You’re full of crumbles don’t put them on my bed!” She tried to push him but as always, it was useless.

“I’m a demon. Worst, I’m a ghoul. I’m just a shell and I’ve been summoned to serve my master as long as he needs me.” His tail was swishing slowly and brushing her calves while his bright eyes were darting into hers. His voice was always flat and if he was not angry, there were no other feelings inside of it. “You don’t want to know more about it.” He tilted his head and leaned a bit more over her, his tongue trailed down her neck as she gasped and froze. “Now you are my master. If you want me to kill, I’ll do it, if you want me to fuck, I’ll do it. How does it sound?” He chuckled against her skin before purring and she couldn’t breath but was unable to just push him away. This sounded terrible actually.

“B-but this is sad.” She managed to say while the nose of his mask was nuzzling her skin. “You should at least have a name.” 

He straightened up a bit and still looked down on her, his clawed hands now sliding to her shoulders and neck, fingers brushing the fragile skin. “Name me whatever you want. Name me what you want to scream when I’ll give you pleasure.” He chuckled again and got off of her before sitting down again in front of the television. She would have slapped his face hard if his words were not sounding so off. She wanted to know more about his kind and that  _ church _ . But he looked like he didn’t want to spill anything. So she decided to not pry too much for now. Yet.

* * *

The bigger ghoul went back to the church after a good long travel. He had some mission of gathering other souls before coming back. The place was big, bright but dark at the same time and cold even with those autumn rays of sun glowing through the windows. Still he didn’t really care about that. He was just a ghoul, he was not really feeling anything about this. Supposed at least.   
He walked through the hall amongst followers and siblings looking at him with insisting glares before he disappeared in a corridor. Someone waited for him in this aisle, it was darker than the other rooms but they were looking outside at the sun setting in a forest who looked far, far away. They looked like him except with female features, the mask was slightly different too.    
“You’ve come back empty handed.” She commented with a soft voice but cold and flat at the same time.

The bigger ghoul waited a little bit and stared outside as well. “He doesn’t want to come back.” He just answered with a sigh.

“He doesn’t  _ want?” _ The  _ ghoulette _ asked as if it sounded like the stupidest thing ever to say.

“You heard me. He’s been summoned by a witch, I don’t know how it’s possible but it happened. Looks like she’s not asking anything from him.” She looked at him, blinking. They never heard of that kind of thing.

“I see. I don’t think the clergy will be happy with that you know. They’ll want him back.” 

“I know.”


	6. The exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I oop..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I've been missing all this time but with what happened lately it was kind of complicated, but mostly I rewrote a lot of my plot thanks to what happened to our dear Copia, it gave me a lot of ideas to inject to my story so I hoope you'll love it ! I have many hcs to share too but wouldn't want to spoil too much hehe. Anyway, enjoy and please give some feedback ! Love on you all, take care.

Another day of work and Louison went back home, tired, bored, cold. almost sick, but at least the comfiness of her small place would help her get better. She pested at the state of her door again before entering the apartment. Oh yes. Should she always forgot that every new day is a new kind of mess in there and now it seemed like a tornado appeared in her apartment. She found the ghoul sleeping like a cat, peaceful and purring, in the top of her bed, her bed sheets all messy and full of crumbles.

_ Ok, this is too much, he needs to leave. _

It has been only some days and even if she thought it could be bearable to have some company - since she had no other choice it seems - now she was deeply missing her intimacy and her living place being clean and neat. Plus her fridge was being emptied at the speed of light and she still didn’t receive any money from her job. What she knew until now was that she summoned him while he was already obeying to someone. Now that he was here, she could ask him to kill or… some other stuff. But nothing else. And it seemed he didn’t want to go back to where he belonged. 

_ The only thing I can do now is… To exorcise him. _

It was her only way to get rid of him and so he wouldn’t go after her. Of course she absolutely never did that in her life and given how her spells were working up until now, she knew it was surely a mistake to just try this. But what other choice did she have? She would go crazy after another week like that. She could maybe first ask him politely if he wanted to stay for a long time still or leave soon. She walked up to the ghoul and crouched down near her bed to softly speak to him. "How long are you going to stay?"

The demon was still obviously asleep but he did mumble something. "Hmmm… shut up."

_ Little fucker.  _ Louison thought and frowned. She knew she better not woke him up as he was moody and violent everytime. She took the opportunity to open her witchcraft book and browse through it, chewing a little bit nervously on her nails and looking up from time to time to the sleeping demonic cat on her bed.

She found it. A spell for exorcism. She thought for a moment, was she going to fail this too? No time to hesitate anymore, whatever was going to happen would happen, it was that or living forever with an unwanted big moody cat. 

She grabbed another book she had to buy after searching about exorcism. Sadly this kind of stuff was only made usually by christians and obviously she was not really good at reading latin. She did practice a little but it was far from perfect and she was not sure she could do better anyway. 

She positioned herself in the middle of her room and faced the still sleeping ghoul.A cold sweat ran through her back though, if he heard her she was going to die for sure. She needed to be loud enough so the spell would work but not too much to not wake him up. Book opened in her hands, she started to chant the latin sentences with an approximative accent. Ears perked up, the ghoul was starting to wake up and turned his head towards her. His eyes looking at her in disbelief. She finished the chant with a louder voice, hoping it would be of the best effect then, now that he was awake anyway.

Suddenly the whole building started to tremble and the witch blinked. What was that now, what did she miss again? The tremors started to calm down but the demon growled from the bed he was lying on and a grunt of pain emerged from his throat. He brought his hand to his neck, feeling a deep burn piercing his flesh. “What did you do stupid witch?” He recognized this chant being more or less an exorcism but something was different, even off.   
  
Louison frowned, this was not supposed to do that, she was kind of sure from everything she read. She looked down on her book, trying to understand fast while the demon was still paralyzed from the shock, but a sudden burning pain wrapped her throat and she felt like suffocating.    
She squealed in pain and reached for her neck to feel her collar was getting tighter and burning her skin. She tried to rip it off but it was impossible, the clip was not moving either and even a scissor couldn’t do a thing about it.    
“Bitch what did you do?!” The ghoul was seemingly in the same situation, grabbing his throat with both of his hands and the young woman noticed a collar similar to hers around his neck. It was not there before she was certain.   
  
The pain started to wear off and tears dripped down her cheeks. She coughed and breathed heavily for some air. She blinked and saw the demon getting up and throwing himself towards her. She dodged quickly and he hit violently the table behind her, roaring in anger and radiating heat. She had no idea of what she actually did with this spell but one thing was sure, it was no exorcism and the demon was still there. She got up fast and ran to the door to get out of the apartment without thinking any more of what she should be doing. Her life was in danger right now and before everything else she had to run and hide.    
She heard a loud noise when she ran down the stairs, luckily the demon looked like he couldn’t follow that easily right now. She ran. Ran, jumped the last steps and almost fell doing so. She burst open the doors of the apartment building.

Where? Where now? What was she going to do? No time to think about it now, she just randomly took a street. It was not too late and some people were still outside, but it was not really crowded enough though. Would he even care to catch her and burn her to ashes in front of dozens of people walking by. Absolutely not, for sure.   
She crossed the street and already felt her lungs stressing out inside of her chest, adrenalin was boosting her but the fear in her guts was almost making it impossible to breath correctly. Her heart was bumping hard against her ribs and she had to softly cheer herself to be able to go through and run faster on the pavement, avoiding the few people walking down the streets and minding their own business.  _ Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t fucking stop, don’t don’t don’t.  _

Sadly her legs were not that cooperatives and she stumbled on a crack on the pavement before falling in front of her, smacking her knees on the ground. No time to cry, she got up fast even if she felt like her kneecap took a bad hit.    
She entered a small path, took several turns on the streets of the town, it was a rather big town but not that crowded, at least she knew it by heart and she thought she could eventually lose him this way. Once she was, in her opinion, far enough and couldn’t hear anything like loud steps running over her, she stopped to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning and she could pass out from this sudden run and scare. Then it hurt her, he found her very easily last time at her work, how did he do that?    
She stopped breathing so she could hear around her. Nothing, not a noise. Not even birds nor car, nothing. It was dead silent. She had to hold her breath so she was not feeling like she was the only noise around. 

Her ears felt like ringing from the silent, suddenly it was too loud from the blood pressure in her head, she heard herself let out a small squeak and it sounded like a scream to her right now. She was standing knees down in that small deserted street, only surrounded by the cold stone, the sun was hiding behind the buildings and the freezing air was sending chills through her spine despite how hot she was after her run.   
Not a second after she breathed again, she felt another burning constriction around her neck, but it was not like the collar just before. It was long and thin fingers gripping hard at her neck, making her unable to talk though she tried to.   
“L-Let me g-go…!” She managed to say.   
  
“You little bitch, what did you do... “ The demon asked in such an angry voice she could swear he was breathing fire out of his throat. “I’m going to roast you and eat every inches of you, you little piece of meat.” He brought her closer to him before starting to grip harder.    
  
Louison squeaked again. “P-Please no.” Her voice was only a whisper at this point and she was about to pass out already from the lack of oxygen.    
But soon after she heard a growl coming from the ghoul’s chest. A deep heavy growl of pain before he grunted and coughed just behind her and then let go of her neck.    
She fell on her knees and managed to look back at him while breathing hard to make her lungs live again. He was gripping his neck, it looked like it was burning like it did just before. He growled for a moment and started to get enraged at the frustration and pain, then he turned back to her once again. She tried to get back on her legs so she could run away but her body was now too weak, it gave everything during the run and to keep her alive while he was strangulating her. She fell again on her knees and the pain hit her again. The demon towered her and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to get up.    
She squealed and tried to plead so he would just spare her poor life. He brought her closer once again, keeping her restricted with his arms around her. His masked face sneaked to the nape of her neck. He smelled for a while her sweet scent of fear and sweat, she was like a very tasty delight just in front of him at the moment and he absolutely could not resist to dig his fangs into her skin. Her blood splattered into his mouth and he was about to moan in pleasure before feeling this pain again.   
He had to back up quickly but his neck was burning so hard it was like a stab with a knife. He screamed and growled while pushing the girl away and fell on the ground, grabbing his neck once again and grunting in pain.   
“What is this? What did you do to me witch?” He yelled but started to calm down, feeling quite dizzy. “Why does this…” He kept rubbing the skin of his neck, it burned but there was this weird collar around it, it was matching the girl’s one. “What is this?”    
He bared his fangs at her while herself was trying not to cry out of pain because of his stabbing fangs pierced her skin just seconds before. She rose her eyebrows in surprise and stupefaction.

“What did  _ I  _ do? Did you not just try to kill and eat me you motherfucker?” She was bold enough to insult him now, either he was able to kill her, either not. So she might as well show she could face him and that maybe she was confident enough. Though she was not. She had actually no idea of what she did since the exorcism didn’t work obviously.   
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You tried a spell on me, what is this… this thing?” He asked while pointing at the collar, still burning into his flesh. 

She gulped, it looked like he didn’t get that she tried to exorcise him, he was thinking she was trying to hurt him. Now she needed to play smart. “I… Don’t know. I was trying a spell but something went wrong… again. It was not supposed to be like this… ! I have no idea of what it is.” She brought her fingers to her own collar, it was not hurting anymore unlike him but the accessory was like tied for good to her neck now. “I have this same thing so... “ As far as she knew about witchcraft, the only thing coming to her mind now was a binding spell or a contract. “Oh fuck…”

  
“What…? What fuck? Fuck what?” The demon suddenly got on his feets and crawled to the girl, trying to get information out of her. She flinched in fear and tried to escape the ghoul by backing off but he was quick to grab her shoulders. “What did you do?” He asked in a concerned and angry voice.   
  
Louison stood silent for a moment before her voice was able to get out of her throat. “I think we’re bound now by a contract… For us to stay together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heey hello, a Louison/Dewdrop (Fire) fanfic once again because that's how it is I'll force the ship of my oc and the gremlin down everyone throat. (Sorry.) But this time something longer.  
Again I'm sorry for the many mistakes you could encounter, english is not my native language (feel free to correct me please!) Comments are of course welcomed, I hope you'll like it.


End file.
